This invention relates generally to an electrical current sensing system, and more particularly to a method and system for measuring current in a circuit breaker panel. Circuit breaker panels typically include a housing having slots for supporting a plurality of circuit breakers disposed adjacent to one another, wherein each circuit breaker controls and protects the current in one distribution circuit. The circuit breaker panel includes openings for main power lines leading from a main circuit breaker or power transformer and for circuit wiring leading to outlets, fixtures, or equipment on the premises.
In residential or commercial electrical installations it is sometimes advantageous to know whether or not a given circuit is carrying current and how much current is flowing. This current flow information is useful, for example, in profiling loads, identifying points of energy use, and optimizing the operation of equipment such as heating and cooling systems. It is also useful for estimating the costs associated with operating each circuit. The current flow for each circuit is usually measured using current sensors that are installed in each circuit. The current sensors may be connected to a metering package or device that is used for monitoring the circuit current flow. Existing designs accomplish this xe2x80x9ccircuit panel meteringxe2x80x9d by installing a toroidal current sensor around the wire that connects a load to an individual circuit breaker. This involves feeding each load wire through a current transformer core and running the wires from the secondary winding of the current transformer out of the circuit breaker box through a feed tube and then into the metering device. This is a time- and labor-intensive process, particularly for retrofit applications.
A current sensing system comprising: a carrier strip, the carrier strip disposed so as to be associated with a current carrying conductor, wherein when an electrical current flows through the conductor, the electrical current flowing through the conductor creates a magnetic field having a magnetic flux, wherein the magnetic flux is responsive to the electrical current flow; a Hall effect sensor disposed relative to the carrier strip such that the Hall effect sensor is communicated with the magnetic field, wherein the Hall effect sensor generates an electrical signal responsive to the magnetic flux; and a metering device in communication with the Hall effect sensor, wherein the metering device processes the electrical signal so as to create a processed signal responsive to the electrical current flow.
A method for measuring current comprising: obtaining a current sensing system having a Hall effect sensor and an electrical circuit having a conductor, wherein the current sensing system is disposed such that the Hall effect sensor is associated with the conductor; operating the electrical circuit so as to cause an electrical current to flow through the conductor; generating an electrical signal responsive to the electrical current flow using the Hall effect sensor; communicating the electrical signal with a metering device; and processing the electrical signal so as to create a processed signal responsive to the electrical current flow.